With the advent of computing, user interfaces have been developed for allowing users to interact with electronic content and underlying software application functionality. As computing devices and display functionality become more advanced, users expect graphical displays to be both functionally efficient and visually pleasing. For example, if a user desires to move an electronic object (e.g., a photograph, chart, piece of text, or the like) from one location to another on a display screen, the user expects an efficient movement of the object, and the user also has come to expect a visually pleasing (or even entertaining) movement of the object. As another example, if a user navigates between places within a user interface, the user expects a fluid movement between these spaces. Provision of such graphical display functionality requires substantial processing and display animation capability. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.